Naruto and Olympians reading: Son of the Forger, Champion of the Wise
by DarkSage93
Summary: This is about Naruto and the characters of Percy Jackson's universe reading about the future. The full story you will find on SPIRIT SOLDIER's profile. So sit back, relax, smoke your weed and enjoy the story


Naruto and the Olympians reads: Son of the Forger, Champion of the Wise

Chapter: New world, New beginning

Hey guys, I got permission from Spirit Soldier to make Naruto reads the future along with the the Greek gods and the demigods. Also I will re-wrote the first chapter of The Sage of Azeroth to be a little longer and better.

So sit back, relax and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (if I do, I will make Naruto the new King of Olympus and take all the hot women)**

 **Mount Olympus**

It was the day of the winter solstice and like always the throne room of Olympus was in chaos. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were arguing about who was the favorite child of Rhea. Hera was yelling at Ares and Hephaestus who had been fighting minutes ago. Apollo and Hermes were siting on their own thrones and talking (about pranks, hot women etc). Dionysus was drinking a diet coke and readin a wine magazine without a care and Athena, Artemis, Demeter and Hestia were talking each other in front of the Hearth.

Sudenly there was a bright flash of light with multiple cries of ow. The light faded revealing Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, Silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite, Grover Underwood, Clarise La Rue daughter of Ares, Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus and Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter.

"Ow. G-man get off." Percy yelled at his satyr best friend who was on top of him. "Silena your sitting on my face with your ass" Charles says to his friend. After a few minutes of introductions and explinations mostly of Percy's sake.

"So mother why are we all here?" Annabeth asked her mother.

"I am not sure Annabeth." replied the Goddess of Wisdom as there was another flash of light but smaller revealed a stack of books landed on Ares' head and bounced off which caused everyone to laugh at him through Hestia was more smiling then laughing. "Hey there is a note on it." Poseidon said and hermes picked up the stack of books.

 _Dear Olympians and Demi-gods,_

 _The future of this world and the Elemental Nation are in danger and we have decided it was necessary for you to know what happens in the future to prevent the deaths or even the entire second Titan War and prevent the deaths all together. So we have sent back some books describing the life of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Hephaestus-_

The God of Forges gasped at that name and thought sadly " _Naruto. My boy I hope you can forgive me for sealing the fox inside you."_

- _and champion of Athena. The books have been enchanted by Hecate to only be opened in the correct order and only with everyone. So don't even think of reading ahead Annabeth and Athena._

Both Annabeth and Athena had sheeplish smile on their faces.

 _Sincerely_

 _The Fates._

 _P.S. On the course of the story we will bring a few special guests from the Shinobi World._

"So who will read first?" Hermes asked. "The son of Poseidon will read first" Zeus boomed with authority at Percy.

"You can do it Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said to her boyfriend and kissed his left cheek. Percy blushed and picked the first book and said "the title is called The Son of the Forger, Champion of the Wise"

"New Beginning, New World"

 **He won…**

"He won what?" Ares asked. "Silence Ares and let young Perseus to read the story" Hera said with a glare that will made you run for your life.

"Yes mother" Ares replied and thought " _note to self never anger mom ever again"_. Percy chough to draw everyones attention and says "can I continue with the story please", Hestia smiled at the young demi-god "please continue Percy" she says.

"Thank you Lady Hestia" he smiles at the Goddess of the Hearth.

 **He won!**

 **He would have been dancing with joy had it not been for the large hole on the side of his chest!**

" **WHAT!"** the God of Forges screamed with rage and fire in his eyes. "Calm down Hephaestus we will learn who stabed young Naruto in the chest." stated Athena. "Very well, but I will find the bastard who stab my son in the chest and send him to the deepest pit in Tartarus" Hephaestus snarled and leaking KI. The Sea God says "continue my son" who smiles to his son and Percy smiles back to his father.

 **Naruto Uzumaki's mission was simple enough, find Sasuke, kick his ass** \- Ares cheered for a good fight but it was smacked on his head by Hera with a very sickly sweet smile that will make you run for your life. Ares gulped and sat on his throne.

\- **then drag him back to the village. He held back, seeing as the Uchiha, traitor or not, was ordered to be killed or lethally harmed**.

The Gods, the Goddesses and the demi-gods nod their heads in acknowledgement.

 **That horrible decision, one that he was regretting now.**

 **Naruto was a thirteen year old boy with a lean build, light tanned skin, azure blue eyes and sun kissed hair that had a couple of red and brown streaks here and there. He was wearing black Anbu style armor with black and orange camo pants. But the most striking features about him were the three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek.**

In a flash of light appears a large tv screen with a note on it.

 _Dear Gods and Demi-gods,_

 _We also send t oyou a tv to show the important events in the story._

 _With best regards._

 _The Fates_

"It's a good thing they brought a tv" the son of Poseidon stated and everyone agrees with him.

The tv shows the image of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Aphrodite squeals like a school fan-girl "look at him what a cutie" she says with a blush on her face and decided to bed him when he is a little older but the Smith God knew what his wife will do "Aphrodite you better stay away from my son or it will be a hell to pay" he says the name of his whife with venom.

The Goddess of Love look at her husband with shook in her eyes, he never threaten her so she look away.

"Read demi-god" the King of the Gods boomed at Percy. Percy gulped and continue to read.

 **Naruto Uzumaki was a Jinchuurikki, a human sacrifice in a sense, doomed to house the Nine Tailed Demon Kyuubi in his navel.**

 **But more importantly, he was doome to live a life of prejudice and hatred on his own village.**

Hepahestus look down in sadness and shame for sealing the demon fox inside his own sun. " _Naruto. Kushina i'm sorry I will make things right I swear it"_ he thought with determination to save his son from the hatred of the village and give him a father's love.

"Why do you sealed a demon inside young Naruto Hepahaestus?" Hera asked her son with concern for her new found grandson.

"I will tell you the whole story after this chapter" he stated remembering that horrible night. Everyone noded and Artemis asked Percy to continue with the story. The son of Sea God noded and continue.

 **Because of the aforementioned demon's attack on his birthday and the consequent sealing of said demon into him, the 'peaceful' citizen of Konohagakure no Sato turn their hatred onto him…**

 **A little kid…**

 **Very mature…**

 **Anyway, Naruto had a pretty hard life, kicked out of the orphanage at the ripe age of four, beaten on his birthday before his 'protectors' came to his aid, couldn't buy anything but overpriced and faulty or rotten items and has his education stunted.**

 **Oh joy…**

The goddesses and demi-goddesses were crying and the gods and the demi-gods were angry for doing such terrible things especialy a chid. But the angriest god was Hephaestus and unleashed a huge amount of KI and everyone in Olypmus felt it but it was calmed down by Hestia "don't worry nephew we will rescue your son from those villagers" she said with a comforting voice and her warming smile.

"Thank you Hestia" he says with a smile of his own. "Please continue Perseus I want to know what will happened to my son" the Smith God says.

 **But if anything the blond was resourceful and cunnig, running off to a place called 'The Forest of Death' and building a house in it, he tried to live off anything he could hunt, fish or in case he was in need of any vital items, stole from some of the jerks that mistreated him.**

 **That was also where he met his surrogate mother, Anko Mitarashi, or as she put it "The Great Sexy and Single Anko-sama".**

Few of the Gods, Goddesses and Demi-gods were impressed with Naruto's skills. Athena was impreesed by the boy who was resourceful and cunning, Hermes for for stealing and thought with gleam in his eyes " _I wonder if he enjoys pranks"_ , even Artemis for his skills in hunting and Hephaestus was both proud and sad. Proud because his son has impressive skills and sad because he can't raised him along side with Kushina and he thought " _Kushina, my love if you could see our boy right now_ _you will be so proud of him. I miss you so much and I wish to hold you in my arms with Naruto to be a family"_ and he shed a few tears because he missed hi mortal wife. Little he did know his wish will become true. The people in the throne room saw the Smith God was crying and a few of them were sad, even Zeus and Hera were sad for their son.

 **At first, things were a bit on edge with Naruto's trust issue, not to mention Anko's dislike of 'Cheeki brats'. But then things got better and the Snake Mistress took on her first apprentice, even if poor Naruto sometimes regretted that decision due to how torturous her training had been.**

Everyone laught their asses of of Naruto's mistfortune and Ares said "maybe this Anko will help our kids with her training regimen". Everyone agrees with that but the demi-gods pales of that woman's training.

 **Two years later, the Hokage found him and gave him a home at a small apartment. Plauge by paranoia, Naruto started building some traps, harmful and even lethal, to protect himself from any possible attack by the villagers, which were pretty numerous.**

"Those villagers are complete idiots. How could they do this to innocent child?" Silena said with a sad face tears on her cheeks.

"Because Jinchuuriki or The power of the Human Sacrifice were shunned and hated by their villagers. Some become bloodthirsty killer or others leave their village in exile. And if you wonder how I know all this, I will tell you at the end of this chapter". Everyone agrees with the Gods of the Forge and Percy continues with the story.

 **Despite Naruto's bitterness towards most of the villagers, he manage to befriend some of the younger generation despite their parents disapproval. His first friend was Hinata followed by Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and more. He also met Anko's friend, Kurenai. The only people he never got along with were Sasuke and Sakura, who nicknamed Duch Head and Banshee.**

Everyone laughed at the nicknames for Sasuke and Sakura. "I like him this demi-god." Hermes says and Hephaestus smiled.

 **He also became friends with people with people outside the village like Zabuza, Haku, Koyuki, Gaara, etc. He went on tough missions and battles, but manage to make a new friend on most of them.**

The Smith God smiled proudly at his son for making famous friend and thought " _you realy make me proud Naruto. I will always be there for you"_.

 **Naruto sighed and groaned in pain. He was supposed to get Sasuke back to the village with no lethal injuries by the order of Tsunade. She wanted to class the Uchiha as a missing nin, but the council wouldn't let her, stubborn idiots.**

"The civilian council are realy stubborn and idiots" Percy says and everyone agrees with him.

 **He completed the mission. Sasuke was lying unconscious at his side while our blonde hero bled from his injuries.**

 **Naruto eyes were slowly closing, accepting the embrace of unconsciousness. Despite the fact that he could die from blood loss, he was nothing but smiles, he was a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice, death couldn't be worse than the pain he endured throughout his young life. He live a life without regrets and that's what makes him it well lived.**

 **The last thing he saw was a bright light before his world turned black.**

"Here come uncle Hephaestus to save the day" Apollo cheered loudly but it was silenced by Artemis fist in the face. "Shut up you idiot." The Goddess of the hunt snarled at his twin brother.

 **(Hephaestus P.O.V. in Minato's form)**

 **Hephaestus look at his son with sad eyes. It's been thirteen yearssince he had last seen Naruto. When he god stabbed by the Nine Tails, he lost most of his strength and had to get it back slowly so he could see his son. When he got half of his strength back in the fourth year, he opened the mist to see how his son was doing.**

 **When he saw what happened he had different emotion. One of them was anger at the village. Another was pride for his son and his strength. And the last one is regret for leaving him to his fate.**

 **When he got back to 100%, he opened the portal immediately and went to get his son. He waited thirtenn years to see his son and he'd fade before putting this off any longer.**

"You realy have found a wonderful mortal wife and fine child Hephaestus" Hera stated with a motherly smile towards her son but Hephaestus ignoring her and not seeing her sad face.

But no one saw the sad and guilty faces of Zeus and Hera.

 **Now, here he was standing above the body of his injured son, one of the best and surely the most determined lads he ever had, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.**

' _ **I'm sorry Naruto'**_ **Hephaestus thought** _ **'I should have never sealed that thing into you. I'll make up for the mistakes i made and help you become a strong demi-god'.**_

 **He suddenly sensed another presence and he turned to see Kakashi stare at him with wide eyes.**

" **S-S-S-S-S-Sensei?' Kakashi stuttered out, his eyes widened in disbelief. Hephaestus turned to tim and gave him a strong glare.**

" **Hello Hatake. Glad to see you're here to you can pick up the Uchiha." Hephaestus said coldly, "And tjust so you know, I saw everything you and the villagers did." Kakashi paled at that.**

"Now Kakashi is in big trouble." Grove said and every nods their head in agreement. "You gat that right Grover" Clarise stated to her satyr friend.

" **I saw how the villagers tried to hurt him, physically and emotionally. I saw, how they tried to stunt his growth. And I saw how the three people I trusted abandoned him for very pathetic reasons. You are like the vllagers. You abandon someone you're supposed to keep watch on and dismiss your motto. 'Those who abandon the mison are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are wrse than trahs'. It seem as though you think it doesn't apply to you. You are hypocrite and a failure in my eyes, my foolish student." He then formed a fire portal and turned away from him, "Every village will know about this, about how they treated Naruto. I hope you're proud of yourself." He then left, leaving a grief-stricken ninja behind.**

 **Kakashi fell on his knees, lost and devastated by this. He had let his hatred blind him, not to the point of hurting his sensei's son, but to the point of ignoring his peas for help and acknowledgment, seeing him as the cause of his sensei's disappearance.**

"If I was in Hatake's place I will never show favoritism or abandon my students. But I'm sure the entire shinobi world would know of you having a son especialy your mortal enemies." Ares stated seriously who got widen eyes from everyone with. Then Hephaestus replied seriously to his half-brother "let them come I will destroymy enemie for trying to harm my son."

" _ **What have I done"**_ **he questioned himself.**

 **(Hephaestus' Workshop)**

 **Hephaestus sat Naruto down against the wall. He grabed some nectar and ambrosia and fed it to his son so his healing would increase.**

 **Immeadiatly, the hole started healing up and it look li it'ill heal in minutes.**

The demi-gods are in state of awe of seeing his hole in the chest healing so fast in combination with nectar.

 **Hephaestus nodded, "Okay now I can work on my projects," Just before he could do anything, there was a flash behind and he looked to see Athena glaring at him with her patented glare.**

" **Hephaestus tell me, why dod four volcanoes erupt in Asia just now?" Athena asked with narrowed eyes. Hepahestus sighed. This would take a lot of explaining to do.**

"Yes you better explain why did you brought a demi-god to your domain?" The King of Gods asked with narrowed yes.

"I told you I will explain about the Elemental Nation after this chapter father." Hephaestus says the word 'father' with venom. Zeus just nod his head.

 **(15 minutes later)**

 **Athena thought for a minute at what Hephaestus told her. She should tell her father about this, but Hephaestus told her to keep it a secret for while Understandable, considering her father might kill Naruto. Also, she was intrigue with this boy. He was really intelligent from what she heard, not in book smarts but more in her domain, battle strategy and tactics. He was also resourceful and cunning, one of the many things she values. Maybe…**

" **Hephaestus?" The Forge Gods looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "I have a suggestion. You need help to protect the child if/when Zeus finds out. You cannot take him alone. How about I take him as my champion?" Hephaestus loojed intrigued at the prospect. He would need help and Athena is one of the smartest and most responsiblie Olympian.**

"Hhm I look forward to see the actions of my future champion" she replied with a small smile. "I'm sure he will make you satisfied Athena" Hephaestus said to his sister.

 **Hephaestus nodded, "Okay. You can make him your champion. Just make sure you protect him." Athena nodded and flashing out, leaving the forger to do his work.**

 **(Hours later)**

 **Naruto slowly opened his eyes, still a bit drowsy and sore. After they adjusted to the light, he looked around to see where he was. When he saw the place, his eyes popped wide open.**

 **He saw weapons of every kind, grom past to present, some he doesn't recognize. Bows, swords, kunias, he even saw some seals, much to his excitement. Seals were his facorite weapons to use.**

" **Like them?"**

 **Naruto turned to see a burly man at his side, sitting down on a large chair. The man was burly, big enough to crush him. His face looked to have a lots of boils and he had a scruffy beard on him. He was wearing a jumpsuit with lots of grease on it and if you looked closely, you could see a small smile on his face.**

Hera smiles at her son and grandson but Hephaestus ignores her " _I'm sorry for throwing you years ago. Please forgive me."_ She thought with a sad face and a teard and her check.

Hestia saw the sad face on her sister and she decided to speak with her later. Even Demeter, Athena and Artemis saw her sad face and just like Hestia, they will talk with her later.

 **Naruto's eyes shined with excitement, "Like them? I love them! Especially the seals! Oh, I would like to test out every single weapon and I would love to use that workshop to build a weapon of my own!" He kept talking in an excited voice, until he remembered something. Then he turned to the man, his eyes narrowed, "Who are you and where are we?"**

 **Hephaestus smile, "We're at my workshop. Here I build any weapons for my siblings, father, mother, uncles, and aunts." He got up from his seat and stretched his back. "As for who I am, tell me do you believe in gods?" Naruto thought the question was a bit strange.**

 **Naruto look thoughtful for a minute, then came up with an answer, "Well, I can't say I do or don't. I 've never seen one before and there are endless possibilities. I guess I'll believe when I see it."**

 **Hephaestus held his hand a created fire right in front of his eyes. Naruto's eyes widen, the widen ever more. The man just formed fire without any handseals. And just now, he could sense the power of this man and he was stronger than the Nine Tails.**

"So he inherited his mother's sensing ability." He says to his family. Then Athena asked "So he is a sensor", "yes my mortal wife Kushina Uzumaki has a special ability to sense chackra signatures and other type of energy." Hepahestus replied. "That is an interesting skill and very usefull." The God of War stated realy impressed. By now Ares' respect for the young Uzumaki increased a little.

" **My name is Hephaestus, but you know me as Minato Namikaze, God of the Forge, Fire, and Volcanoes. Son of Hera and Zeus and your father."**

 **(10 years later)Percy looked shocked at how many arrows were sticking out of Thorn, the Manticore. Inn=wardly, he was cursing any of the gods or goddesses immensely**

"HEY" every Olypmpian shoot a deadly glare to Percy who shrunk down in his seat and says "Sorry will not happened again." "You better not punk" Ares says with a hateful glare only to be slaped by his mother.

"Please continue Perseus and next time don't ever curse the gods" the Queen of Olympus says with a sickly sweet smile with a image of a demon behind her who scares the living shit out of everyone. The Son of Poseidon nod his head rapidly and continue with the adventure.

 **He just wanted one normal time with Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, but that seems to be too much to ask for.**

 **He doesn't blame Grover for this, but come on, how many time does he have to fight monsters?**

"Everyday we fight monsters seaweed brain" the daughter of Athena replied with a playful glare. Percy blush at her but nobody saw the red face with exception of Aphrodite who thought happy " _Do not wory young Percy. You will get the girl of your dreams"._

 **Thorn hissed in pain and pulled the arrows out. He looked at the blonde hair girl and grey eyes, named Annabeth Chase, when se sighed in relief, "The Hunters!"**

 **A girl who was wielding a spear and dressed like a punnk, with a lengthy black hair and hands sparkling with blue lightning, groaned "Oh…wonderful"**

The Goddess of the Hunt gave Thalia a glare but she ignored Artemis because she didn't give a damn about her.

 **Percy looked to where the arrows were shot from and was shocked. The attackers were young girls, most of them his age and some appeared to be a year or two younger. One stood in the front, a girl with long black hair and a silver circlet around her head and in the back was a girl who barely looked twelve or thirteen. She had the aura of a leader.**

" **Shall I end it, Milady?" the one in the front asked.**

" **No," the thirteen year old girl said, "He is going to do it," Zoe smile at that, confusing the demigods. Who are they talking about?**

The gods and demi-gods are confused as well with the exception of Hephaestus, Artemis and Athena because they now who will appear kill the Manticore.

" **Y-you cannot do this!" Thorn snarled, glaring at the huntress with hate, anger, and fear in his eyes, "It's forbidden by the ancient laws!"**

" **On the contrary," the girl said. "All wild animals fall under my domain, Manticore. And last time I checked, your species could be considered such. Besides," the girl got a small smirk, "It's not me you should be worrying about."**

" **What are you talking about?" Thorn snarled, "Who else if here?"**

 **Thorn turned aroun, just in time to see a giant axe embedded in his chest. Thorn howled in pain on his knee. He looked up to see a grey cloack wearing hooded man.**

"WOOOHOOOO" Ares cheered like a crazy man only to be hit in the face by Artemis, before he could respond he was silenced by Hera and Athena with their deadly glare.

"Remind me to never piss-of your mother Wise Girl" Percy replied with a pale face. Annabeth just smirked at her mother.

"Please read son of Poseidon" Zeus says to his nephew and he noded.

" **H-h-how did you s-s-s-sneak up on me? Thorn said weakly, glaring at the man. The man didn't say anything, he just pulled out the axe and readied it for a swing.**

" **I don't tell my skills to the enemy," he the chopped of the head, making Thorn turn to dust. The man put his axe behind and pulled put a bow from his cloack and pointed it at someone behind the huntres. He let it fly, hitting the helicopter and embedding it inse the pilot's chest. The helicopter went haywire and crashed in the ocean.**

"I must say he has a good aim with the bow. For a man of course!" Artemis said almost impressed and Apollo just cheered at Naruto for his skill with the bow.

" **Who are you?" Percy said, ignoring the glares the hunters were sending him. The man looked at least seventeen or older. He had sun-kissed spiky blond hair, with red and brown streaks on top and his eyes were a mixture of sky blue, fiery red, abd stormy gray. He had tan skin and exotic whisker marks on his cheeks. Annabeth and Thalia looked shocked/extremely happy (though Thalia was trying to hide it) while Grove looked as if he just found Pand.**

" **I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the teen said "Son of Hepahestus and Champion of Athena. Pleasure to meet you, Perseus Jackson."**

Percy closed the book and says " That was an awesome chapter. Okay who wants to read next?"

Hephaestus was about to respond, but a flash of light appear revealing a woman's figure.

The woman has a slender,but nice feminine figure, fair skin, violet eyes, and long red heair that it almost reach her waist, with should-length strands that framed both her sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, she wore a hig-collared, sleeveless bluse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.

Her name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, mortal wife of Hephaestus A.K.A Minato Namikaze, mother of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Princess of Uzhushiokagure and former jinchuuriki of Ninte Tails.

She bows and says "Hello my Lords and Ladies, my name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, mortal wife of Hephaestus and mothe of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Are you wondering how I got here?" everyone nods and Hephaestus transforms in his mortal form and he goes to his wife and hugs her with tears in his eyes and kissed her on the lips with love.

"I missed you so much" he says with hope in his voice "and I'm sorry for sealing the fax inside Naruto" but Kushina just hugs and kiss him with so much passion "don't worry my love, our son is strong and besides he is just like you when you were Hokage" she says with a lovling smile on her face.

Hera saw her son's mortal wife with a small smile on her face and asked Kushina "can you please tell us how you got here?" Kushina replied "The Fates told me everythin and there will be a few book about my son and your children in the future".

Aphrodite saw hhow Hephaestus interacts with Kushina and she is a bit jealous for her beauty, so she aked with a fake smile "How about Kushina to read the next chapter." Everyone agrees at her but Hephaestus and Kushina saw her smile was a fake one.

Percy gave Kushina the book and she sits on Hephaestus side with her head on his shoulder.

Finaly I just finish the first chapter.

Anyway next Friday I will post the second chapter of The Sage of Azeroth and and Naruto and the Olympians reading: Son of the Forger, Champion of the wise.

So if you want to read the full story just go to SPIRIT KNIGHT's profile (great story by the way)

So see you guys next time.

Ja ne (Dissapears in a flock of crows)


End file.
